


Driving Past Fields on a Winter Morning

by mamculuna



Category: Stopping By Woods on a Snowy Evening - Robert Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamculuna/pseuds/mamculuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between a reply and an imitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Past Fields on a Winter Morning

The fields are frosted, pure and clean,  
With ice on weeds and ice between  
The sun lines every leaf with light  
That turns the grasses crystalline.

And I have driven out of night  
To find the world all laced with white.  
The sun that turns the ice aglow  
Will drink the glory with its light.

My car and phone and radio  
Will let me stop or let me go;  
The sky is empty, clear blue space  
No bird to call or wind to blow.

My hands can’t gather frozen lace,  
My feet can’t take it from this place,  
But here, this moment, is the grace,  
But here, this moment, is the grace.


End file.
